Valentines Never Forget
by Timelord-Kenzie
Summary: Just an all human Faxy one-shot that was playing around in my brain.


**So, in honor of Valentine's Day, here's my Faxy one-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day.<p>

I used to love it, but since my boyfriend went off to college, it's been a torturous day. All I could see were couples pressed against each other, sucking each other's faces off, boys giving girls flowers and chocolate, and even balloons. Everyone was happy.

It was sad to think I once had that same happiness, but I only see my boyfriend maybe twice a month. The only way we are staying together, is the fact that we love each other. Everyone knows we're going to get married one day, heck, Fang had given me a promise ring before he left. He promised me that he would stay true, and that he loved me with every fiber of his being.

The part I liked about Valentine's Day, was that my boyfriend, Fang Collins, was the sweetest, most romantic man I've ever met. But He's away at college, while I'm stuck in my senior year of high school. Fang and I started dating in freshman year, and although we've broken up once, we're still going strong, because we knew we couldn't live without the other. Fang and I had been best friends since I was ten, and he was elven. He finally asked me out his sophomore year, my freshman.

The time we had broken up, was because of Lissa, the boyfriend stealer. She had convinced me that she and Fang had made out several times, even had pictures to prove it. The picture depicted Fang pressing a female up against the wall, so you couldn't see her face, but all along she had taken a picture of Fang and I, and photo-shopped my blonde hair, and made it red, like her own, so I, being the jealous girlfriend, confronted Fang, asking him hundreds of questions, and finally just being fed up with it and I broke up with him.

"Max?" My female best friend, Nudge, asked. Nudge has been my friend since I started high school, and her boyfriend Iggy Griffiths, was in the same year as us. Nudge and Iggy started dating in junior year, and today, Iggy presented Nudge with a locker full of sticky notes with corny sayings, a cupcake, and a bouquet of roses. Iggy's sweetness level rivaled Fang's, but I loved Fang more.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Are you doing okay?" She knew that because it was February fourteenth, and Fang couldn't get free, that I would be depressed all day, which was true, I had been moping around.

"Nudge, I could answer you with fake enthusiasm, but you know the answer." I sighed, leaning against my locker. I couldn't wait until School was out. I just wanted to escape this building filled with emotional teenagers.

"Oh honey…" Nudge murmured, walking over to hug me. Her arms could never replace Fang's.

"I'll be okay, it's just been kind of hard you know? With everyone being so lovey-dove-y." I whispered into her shoulder.

"I know honey, it'll be okay though, I mean next time you see Fang, he'll probably have a nice dinner set, along with chocolates, roses, and one of his special poems." She smiled as she pulled away.

"You're probably right. Let's get to class though. Then this day can end quicker." She sighed, realizing her attempts at cheering me up were failing. She and I walked to our last class of the day, food tech.

Throughout the whole class, girls were gushing about what their boyfriends had done for them. I was getting sick. Because of the day, all we made in class were heart shaped red velvet cupcakes, with pink frosting. Yep, I was even more depressed.

As the bell rang, I gathered my backpack and started out the door alone, because Nudge went to meet Iggy.

I caught up to the crowd of people exiting the building, and once I was outside, the crowd had parted and were all statues. I glanced around trying to find what they were staring at, only to stop breathing.

Standing there, leaning against his Harley, was none other than Fang Collins.

He was staring right at me, smiling.

"Hey Maxie." He grinned. Suddenly, my senses kicked in and I ran forwards, jumping into his arms.

"Fang." I felt tears slipping down my face in joy. He squeezed me tight, holding me to him.

"You didn't think I'd forget today, did you?" He asked, pulling away and setting me on my feet. Out of my peripherals, I noticed that the whole school was staring at us. When Fang was still in school, he and I were the 'it' couple. Everyone loved us, and were devastated when he left, and to see us together again must've been a surprise.

"Fang… today was agonizing. After spending eight Valentine's days with you, it was horrible." I sighed into his jacket, enjoying the familiar axe smell.

"I'm here now." He whispered, kissing my head. I lifted my head, gazing into his black eyes. He leant down and kissed me gently. I kissed back with everything I had. In the distances, there were wolf whistles and clapping. People were cheering. I smiled against his lips, and pulled back, looking around with a blush on my cheeks.

"Looks like everyone's glad to see us together." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I chuckled.

"Not as glad as I am." He chuckled as Iggy and Nudge walked over.

"OMG Fang!" Nudge squealed, hugging the stuffing out of Fang. Iggy and Fang did their man-hug and we all started chatting, catching up, all while Fang's hand was in mine.

Everything was back to normal, the way it should be.

Valentine's never forget, do they?


End file.
